


happy together

by ElasticElla



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Mentioned Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has been really great at living squeaky clean since she started dating Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy together

Anne has been really great at living squeaky clean since she started dating Doug. The most scandal worthy thing she did was smoke up with his grandmother before the wedding, and that was hardly front page material. The bulimia had been worse but she can't imagine anyone- no, Anne wasn't supposed to have those thoughts anymore. Her therapist said they might prompt a relapse, and it'd be too easy to make sure no one caught on the second time.

The thing is, Anne and Doug haven't been AnneandDoug for a long time, long enough that Anne wonders if it was always the bright lights that kept her. She knows Doug's a catch- her parents are sure to remind her over and over of that- and there's no reason she _shouldn't_ be happy. 

Of course, if she were, she probably wouldn't be in Georgia's twin bed, a scandal waiting to be revealed. 

Georgia's short nails scratch down her arms, “Mm, morning gorgeous.” 

Anne nestles her face into Georgia's soft chest, the sun far too bright- she keeps forgetting to gift her girlfriend some thicker curtains. 

“You're lucky I love you,” Georgia mumbles into her hair, “this would make for one hell of a story.” 

Anne laughs, doesn't feel threatened or afraid like she would have months ago. “Lucky that you love me period.” 

Georgia kisses the top of her head, once, twice, arms tightening around her. “You sap,” she teases, but Anne knows Georgia won't let go. They're both happy here.


End file.
